A Lesson in Love
by sparklepencil
Summary: Link, Zelda, Marth, and all of the other characters have returned for the next annual tournament competition. As Link and Zelda's relationship gets tenser and tenser, Zelda and Marth's relationship blossoms into something beautiful. Will Link be able to prove that he's the one for Zelda in time? Or will this story end differently?
1. The Beautiful Reunion

**Hey guys! Ok, you're probably wondering why I would add another story when I'm already barely managing to get a chapter in each month for my other 3 stories, but this idea literally came to me as I was reading a lot of fanfics involving Zelda x Marth. Since I'm already planning to do a SSB story, this is the one! I'm going to combine all characters from the original SSB, SSBM, and SSBB into one big group. I won't include the ones from the new SSB game for the Wii U, simply because I'm not so familiar with that game (yet).Lots of Marth x Zelda and Link x Zelda, but at the end only one will stand. Which one will it be? Also, I know that Zelda and Sheik are generally the same character, but for this story, Sheik is a separate character. As for Toon Link, Young Link, and Link, in this story they are all brothers with Link being the oldest followed by Young Link around 11 years old and Toon Link around 7 years of age. Now that I have cleared all of that up, onto other things. Last thing about the characters, this will be a Marth x Zelda pairing the first chapter through some, but some changes will happen and such so be on the look out! This one may have about as many chapters as what I'm planning for NEIWIS- 29 but for now I'm going to set it as 11. Without further ado, I give you: A Lesson in Love!**

* * *

**Master Hand's POV**

Master Hand hovered into the room, looking down at the list of all of the new characters that would be returning for the annual Super Smash Brothers Tournament. It was his favorite time of year, when all of the smashers returned for another season of strenuous training, rigorous fights, and most importantly the time of their lives.

He skimmed through the list, delighted to find that all of the smashers would be returning from their places:

Mushroom Kingdom: Bowser, Dr. Mario, Luigi, Mario, and Peach

F-Zero: Captain Falcon

Pokemon: Charizard, Ivysaur, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Mewtwo, Pichu, Pikachu, and Squirtle (Pokemon Trainer has Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle all together.)

Donkey Kong: Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong

Star Fox: Falco, Fox, Wolf

Hyrule: Ganondorf, Link, Toon Link, Young Link, Zelda

Ice Climber: Ice Climbers

Fire Emblem: Ike, Marth, Roy

Kirby: King Dedede, Kirby, Meta Knight

EarthBound: Lucas, Ness

Game and Watch: Mr. Game and Watch

Pikmin: Olimar

Kid Icarus: Pit

Metriod: Samus/ Zero Suit Samus

Metal Gear: Snake

Wario: Wario

Yoshi: Yoshi

After going completely through the list, Master Hand turned to the difficult task that he had to face now, making sure that all of the smashers arrived safely. It would be a hassle to have to round up all of the younger smashers. From previous years, they were known to cause a lot of mischief around the mansion. He would have to hire two burly goons to do the job for him, but who was available?

As he gave it some thought, Master Hand came up with the perfect plan. Assigning Ganondorf and Bowser to do the job would keep both the little and big people out of trouble while he could concentrate on making sure the reunion ran smoothly.

Suddenly, a loud knock interrupted any further thoughts that loomed in his head. Master Hand floated out of the room and to the front double doors that lead outside to the large courtyard where all of the smashers were to arrive at. Opening the door, he was greeted by the first crowd, consisting of Link and Marth who were trying to beat each other inside. They both pushed past Master Hand at the same time, and ended up both falling face first on the carpet.

As they groaned and sat up, Master Hand turned back to welcome in Zelda who seemed to be carrying all of the load. She had Link's suitcase, her suitcase, Link's weapon belt, and other necessities all piled up in her arms.

Zelda grunted as she tried to carry everything at once. 'You know Link, if you stopped concentrating on making everything between you and Marth a competition and instead helped me carry this stuff in, I might consider giving you my father's most prized possession, the indestructible sword crafted from the strongest of materials."

As Link rubbed his head more, he turned his attention to Zelda and shrugged. "Meh, I could care less about a new and improved sword. I like the master sword just the way it is."

Marth raised his eyebrow at Link's attitude. Why was he being this cold towards Zelda? Why was Zelda being this cold towards him? Did they have an argument before they got there? Usually by now, they would be flirting with each other, oblivious to the world around them. Whatever had happened, Marth knew that somehow he was going to be the one to resolve it.

"Well then, sorry I asked." Zelda rolled her eyes as she carried the stuff further into the house and past Link and Marth. "Wait Zelda, I'll help you with that stuff. It must be heavy." Marth offered, knowing that there was no way Zelda was capable of carrying that amount of load in one trip.

Zelda turned around and smiled sweetly at Marth. "Oh, why thank you Marth! I really do appreciate it, this stuff is heavy." she admitted.

Marth blushed a bit, not used to the close proximity between himself and Zelda. He wouldn't deny that he had a bit of crush on her, but every man she met seemed to be affected by her as well. How could anyone not? She was a beautiful princess with lots of kindness, integrity, and responsibility, something that was very hard to find in a person.

Marth grabbed Link's suitcase, strapped his weapon belt around his waist, and also offered to take Zelda's suitcase, only leaving her with a couple of light bags to carry. Zelda showed her gratitude by giving Marth a quick peck on the cheek, nothing more than a friendly gesture. It wasn't wrong for her to do so, since she wasn't currently in a relationship with anyone. Link had never admitted his feelings, and so they had never dated.

Marth blushed a bit more from this gesture, and concentrated on taking Zelda's stuff to her room. The smashers all had been assigned to rooms many years ago, and they had used the same rooms since. Of course roommates were assigned, and Zelda was paired with Samus and Peach, the closest lady friends she had.

Link secretly followed behind them, watching their every move. He felt a tinge of jealousy when Zelda got close to Marth, but kissing him on the cheek was going too far. Surely she knew by now that she was _his _property? He had known her since childhood, and imagining her with another man was unbearable. He had always imagined them together forever. Besides, Marth already had a girlfriend back at his home. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid. There's no way Marth would cheat on his lady, and there's no way Zelda would go for him when she knows that." Link muttered, trying to reassure himself.

As they entered Zelda's room, Marth dropped her stuff onto her bed and turned around to face Link. "Here you go, here's your stuff Link." he handed the bag to him, and unbuckled the belt to hand over as well.

Link grabbed his stuff and walked up to Zelda. "Hey now that your stuff is here, would you like to take a walk around the place with me to explore it?" he asked, hoping to get some time alone with her. Marth suspected this, but he knew not to say anything. Last time he and Link had a fight, Link had left him badly wounded and he did not want that experience to be repeated.

Zelda shook her head. "No, I'm already quite aware of this place. However, there is a beautiful botanical garden that they have just opened nearby, and I was planning to ask Marth if he wanted to go with me there. Would you, Marth?" she asked politely.

Link shot Marth a death glare that only he saw, but Link didn't speak a word. Marth looked at Zelda and sighed. Link would hate him for this, but this might be the only opportunity he gets to help resolve the tension between Zelda and Link. He knew Zelda well enough now that when she invited someone to go somewhere privately with her, it either meant two things. One, she just wanted to visit a place with a good friend to get to know them better, or two and the most common one, she wanted to talk about something and let off her steam. If he rejected her offer, Marth knew that Zelda would have no one to turn to until the other smashers showed up, which could be a while.

"Sure Zelda, I'd love to go look at the pretty plants they've grown." Marth reassured her. Zelda smiled and without knowing it, instinctively slipped her hand into his. She began to run all the way down the hall and back to the front entrance, dragging him along with her.

When they finally got outside, Marth knew what to ask. "Alright Zelda, what's this really about?" he asked. Knowing that she would respond with a story, Marth was prepared to help her through any problem she was about to throw at him.

Zelda made a long sigh and began to tell her story. "Well, it all started when we left Hyrule to come here. As we were traveling, Link and I got into this really big fight about which teams we were planning to play with. I wanted to stick with you, Samus, and Ike, but Link disagrees. He thinks that I should be with him on all teams. The thing is though, I'm with him almost everyday and I almost never get the chance to hang out with you or Samus or Ike outside of this. He's become overly attached to me, and it's kind of freaking me out."

"Well, have you ever considered that maybe he's just so used to you that he thinks nothing of it? I mean, he's with you everyday everywhere most of the time. If you withdraw from him, his whole concept of always being with you is going to be ruptured and he's not going to like it. It's ok to not be with him all the time, but spending at least an hour a day with him will prevent him from thinking that you've lost interest in your friendship with him. If you just completely ignore him, he's going to know that something is up. Besides, it wouldn't kill you to play on the same team with him sometimes." Marth advised.

"Well, I never said that I would ignore him. I just don't want him to get too attached to me to the point that people think that we're dating, that's all. My heart belongs to another." Zelda admitted, avoiding eye contact with Marth.

Marth's heart pounded in his chest, could this be it? Was Zelda dropping clues about her liking him? As absurd as the thought sounded, Marth knew that life was all about taking chances. If he messed this up, Ike and Roy would tease him about it for the rest of his life. Now was his chance, his time, and he was going to do it.

He spun around, facing Zelda and staring at her. Getting closer and closer, he almost lost all self control at that moment. "Really?" he asked, swallowing down all the nervousness he had stored inside of himself. "Who's the lucky guy?" he asked, almost certain he knew the answer.

Zelda blushed furiously and looked at the ground, unsure of what to say. "Um... uh.." she mumbled, totally speechless.

Marth took this as his cue to step in, this was the perfect time and moment. He gently lifted her head with one finger and leaned a bit closer. "Can I take a wild guess?" he whispered in a low voice, something he had rarely done before. Zelda loved that tone, it sent chills down her spine. She knew what was coming next, and she was completely prepared for it.

Marth leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, closing in the gap that once separated them. Zelda reacted by kissing him back, resting her arms around his neck. Marth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tiny body closer, allowing the kiss to deepen. It was a kiss full of passion and quite a bit fierce at the moment, something that they had always both dreamed of.

As they pulled back, Zelda smiled at Marth and hugged him tightly. Marth just stood there, completely shocked of what just happened but after realizing that Zelda must love him back, he hugged her tightly as well.

When they finally pulled away from the hug, Marth smiled down at her. "So... does this mean we're a couple now?" he asked softly, not wanting anyone to hear quite yet. Zelda nodded her head and slipped her hand into his, signaling that she was ready to begin the relationship.

As they got back to the castle, all of the rest of the smashers had finally arrived. Samus, Ike, Roy, and Peach all ran up to Zelda and Marth to greet them when they noticed that they were holding hands.

"Woah, what happened here?" Peach asked with a large smile spread across her face. Samus gasped and squealed from joy when she realized what was happening. While this was going on, Roy and Ike were congratulating Marth on winning over Zelda's heart.

Suddenly, Toon Link and Youth Link both ran up to Marth, fully charging with their swords. Zelda let go of his hand and gasped as they tried to attack him. Marth pulled out his sword and defended himself, grabbing both of their swords in the process.

"Now, what in the world was that about?' he asked the two. Toon Link picked at his shoes, while Youth Link just glared at Marth. "You stole her! You stole Zelda from Link! Now the entire order is unbalanced, and the universe will take its revenge!" Youth Link shouted at Marth.

Marth looked at the little one with confusion, doubting that any of his words were true. He never 'stole' Zelda away from anyone, he just simply admitted his feelings and their relationship started from there.

All noise fell to silence as Link entered the room. He hadn't been informed yet of Marth and Zelda's new relationship status, but he was bound to find out soon. He spotted Zelda sitting next to Marth and laughing. That sweet lovely laugh that he missed, the one that he thought was only for him. She was using it on Marth, someone other than him, _another man._ It wasn't normal, usually Zelda used one of her other types of laughs. That laugh was only reserved for Link, and now it was taken from him.

Well, now Marth had taken it too far. Link walked over to them and sat across from Zelda, smiling at her. "Hey Zelda, what's up?" he casually asked. Marth glanced at him, but Zelda was too busy talking to Samus who was sitting next to her to talk to him. Link's eyes wandered to across the table, where he saw two hands linked together. It was Zelda's hand linked with Marth's hand, something Link though he'd never see. His jealousy was at a dangerously high level, something he had never experienced before. Suddenly, Link lost all control of himself and felt himself lunge towards Marth across the table.

As Marth was tackled, he wasn't surprised to find Link hovering above him, violently trying to hurt him. All he had to do was scream for the Master Hand's name, and everything would be over for Link. He'd be forced to go back home, but Marth didn't want him to miss out on the tournament. What kind of friend would do that to another? So instead, he pushed Link off and decided to walk back to his dorm room so that he would avoid any future trouble.

Link did try and follow him down the hall, but Marth was quicker than him. He sprinted to his room, closed and locked the door, and slid down onto his bed ready to take a nap. Today was officially the best day of his life.

Link wanted to continue fighting, but he knew of the consequences if he continued. He wasn't sure how Zelda would react to what had just happened, but he knew that she wouldn't be too happy with him. For right now, Link decided to head off in the opposite direction so he could concentrate on getting to his dorm and taking a nice nap.


	2. The Date of Failure

**Whew guys! After an extremely tiring day the day before yesterday, (I had my first marching performance at the football game), I am here to update this story! Anyway, enjoy the 2nd chapter of this story!**

**Before I go, I must respond to the first person to review my story, of course!**

**sippurp123: Haha, I am a major fan of Zelink myself, but my crazy author mind is telling me to take some chances, so we shall see! Don't worry though, I will include some Zelink moments in this fanfic, as well as ZeldaxMarth moments (obviously). When I typed your username in to respond to you, autocorrect changed it to tailpipe! Haha how weird is that? I fixed it though. Anyway, we shall see what happens ;)**

**(Wow... I wrote this intro so long ago, like August 22nd to be exact, the day of the first football game. Now it's over a month from that-October**** 10th. I've really taken this long to write one chapter? Wow... progress is going kinda slow. I will say that writing 13,9734 words for this story, and 8,186 words for LOZ:TL basically makes up for it, because it's about 2 or 3 chapters lengths instead of just one.)**

* * *

**Marth's POV**

Marth woke up to the beautiful sound of birds chirping. He rubbed his eyes and sat up from his bed, yawning and stretching in the process.

_Wait a minute... We don't have any birds around the Smash Mansion _Marth thought. Opening the curtain to the window that was right next to his bed, Marth looked down only to see a beautiful sight.

Zelda stood in the gardens below, helping Peach water all of the beautiful rose bushes that surrounded the mansion. The bird noises Marth had heard had actually turned out to be Zelda's beautiful whistling as she worked.

Marth smiled and was just about to close the curtain when he saw a certain _someone _talking to _his _Zelda. It was none other than Link himself, being the obnoxious little _brat_ that he was, he somehow managed to always be at Zelda's side for most of the day. While Marth surely did not approve of this, he knew the perfect way to get _revenge._

Marth strolled casually down the hall, in the most epic outfit he could find. He wore black jeans, a leather jacket, leather boots, a black t-shirt, one of his trademark black capes, sunglasses, a fedora, and a black sword and sheath that attached to his belt. Now he truly looked like a man in action.

"Marth? Marth, what are you wearing?" Zelda swooned as she spotted him walking in her direction. Link noticed the blush in Zelda's cheeks and his heart sank at the sight of her swooning over Marth. He took a quick glance at the other swordsman and inwardly sighed. Capturing Zelda's heart was going to be a hard task indeed.

"I'm wearing a cool outfit just for you, baby." Marth swiftly said as he approached closer to her. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, making Zelda blush a bit. She smiled and pulled him closer, kissing him full on the mouth.

While the new couple was enjoying their moment, Ike was secretly watching them. He was truly happy for them, but he hoped that Marth wouldn't forget about his best friend. Ike hoped he would still hang out with him from time to time, as a really close friend and brother.

As Zelda pulled away for what seemed like the millionth time, Marth reached around himself to pluck a rose from the bush that stood behind him. He then brought it around and presented it to her.

"Zelda, would you like to go out for dinner this evening?" he asked in a handsomely low voice. Zelda gasped at the sight of the beautiful rose, rendering her speechless. She stared at Marth with her hands cupped over her mouth for a minute before finally snapping out of her daze.

"Oh, Marth! I'd love to!" Zelda exclaimed as her heart tingled inside of her chest. She truly felt so happy, Marth made her feel so good. She loved the fact that he was so thoughtful, picking a rose from the rose bush full of prickly thorns just for her.

Marth grinned at her answer and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer. "Well, I'm very glad you accepted my dear, because I have a very romantic night planned out that'll be your best night ever." he whispered seductively in her ear.

Zelda's entire body shivered with excitement at this one little romantic gesture. If Marth could make her feel that way so quickly, she wondered what else he could do...

**Link's POV**

Meanwhile, Link had heard everything from a distance. He watched as Marth whispered in her ear, and his fists tightened at the sight of Zelda's body physically shaking. He knew that she was completely in love with Marth now, there was no denying that. However, he also knew of their little _date. _

Link inwardly smiled at himself and his brilliant mind. If he could somehow make sure that this was the worst date ever, by the end of the night it would be him who would get to sweep a broken hearted Zelda off her feet.

He quickly ran inside, not wanting anyone to see that he was eavesdropping on their little conversation, and headed to the practice arena. While Master Hand was giving them a good two weeks to rest up before any matches and tournaments even happened, Link wanted to buff up so he could challenge Marth the first chance that he could get.

He unsheathed his handsome master sword, and looked at it for a second before locking his gaze onto the dummy. "Take that, Marth!" he exclaimed as he did a quick stab towards it. He smiled at the big gash he had given the dummy, and he couldn't wait to do the same to Marth.

"Heya!" he screamed as he finished a very good helm splitter. The dummy's head rolled off in response, and its torso was all torn up.

"Oh, and one more thing while I'm at it, Marth!" Link exclaimed as he wickedly smiled. He slashed the sword towards the dummy again, exclaiming "This!" before doing a jump strike "is!" and after that, a great spin attack "for!", which was followed by another helm splitter "stealing!", succeeded by a back slice "my!", and finally ending with an ending blow "Zelda!".

As her name echoed through the empty room, Link looked at the dummy with sheer anger in his eyes. It was laying on the ground, completely torn from head to toe with the sword sticking out of its chest. Link smiled mischeviously at the sight of this, imagining Marth's mutilated body on the ground.

"Link?" a voice called, snapping him back to reality. He looked up to find Zelda standing there with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

Uh, Zelda, hey." Link replied casually, trying to make it seem like nothing bad was going on.

Suddenly, Link felt a large amount of pain on his left cheek as a loud _**"smack!"**_was heard. He groaned and rubbed his cheek, slightly staring at Zelda with a pained expression on his face. "Why'd you do that?" Link whined.

Zelda gritted her teeth, and her voice got really low. "I saw that whole thing, Link! What are you thinking! Marth is your friend, you shouldn't imagine him being beaten up by you! What is WRONG with you, Link!?" Zelda practically shouted at him.

Link crossed his arms and turned away from Zelda, not bothering to look her in the eye. "I don't want to talk about it, especially to someone who's violent. That slap really hurt, you know." Link huffed as he turned for just a second to get a last glimpse of her beautiful face. "Goodbye, Zelda." With that, Link picked up his master sword and exited the room to walk back to his dorm.

Zelda stood there in a daze for a split second before running to catch up to Link. As she approached him, Zelda grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back to her.

However, Link was too strong for that. He simply twisted out of her grasp and kept walking at his normal pace, completely ignoring her.

"Wait, Link! Please slow down, it's hard to run in heels!" Zelda half exclaimed, half whined. Maybe if this were an ordinary day in Hyrule with just the two of them alone, Link would've stopped by now, or at least given her a chance to catch up. However, he was tired of constantly chasing her around whenever a prince would sweep her off her feet. Now it was her turn to get a taste of her own medicine.

Zelda was determined to get him to talk to her, one way or another. She slipped off her two high heels, picked them up, and began to run even faster towards him. As he was just about to close the door to his dorm, Zelda stuck her foot in between the gap very quickly. Girls weren't allowed in the boys dormitories,.and visa versa, but Zelda didn't care. If getting Link to admit the truth meant breaking the rules, then by the Goddesses she was going to do it.

Zelda kicked the door open and immediately entered inside. She saw Pit, Pikachu, and Kirby all playing cards on a bed, while Link was nowhere to be found.

They all gasped as she came in, especially Pit who had never seen her this up close and personal before. She was truly a sight to behold he thought.

"Have any of you seen Link?" Zelda asked while crossing her arms and biting her lip. She felt a bit uncomfortable in there, with everyone gawking at her.

"He just got into the shower, and said something about hiding from you." Pit managed to say. Zelda smiled sweetly at him before focusing her gaze on the bathroom door. "Thank you." she said as she walked to the door and pounded on it.

"I told you I was in here, Pit!" Link shouted through the door. "It's not Pit, it's me, Zelda!" Zelda shouted back, while fiddling with the doorknob.

"Zelda? Zelda, don't come in, I'm not..." A big sound interrupted Link as Zelda kicked the door open. She walked in, only to find a half naked Link stepping into the shower. Luckily before he removed his towel that covered his lower half, Link spotted her and screamed."I'm not decent!" he shouted before turning around to face the opposite direction.

Zelda secretly didn't mind staring at his upper half, though she was blushing very furiously. His biceps were extremely large due to strenuous training, and he did have a strong muscular build. Zelda managed to look away for a second so she could talk to him.

"Link, I really need to talk to you. Is taking a shower the best option right now?" she asked with a little desperation in her voice.

Link sighed and turned to look at her again, still halfway covered up at least. "Zelda, there's nothing to talk about. I'm just a little jealous of how much time you and Marth are spending together versus how much time you and I are spending together. It seems like you don't even care about our friendship anymore." he admitted.

Zelda listened to his words carefully, knowing that Link was the kind of person that rarely ever spoke about his feelings. When he did, it was so extremely rare that Zelda couldn't believe how deep he could be.

"Link..." Zelda found her voice saying, as her body instinctively moved towards him. Her hand raised up and gently rubbed his cheek, the same hand that only an hour before had slapped the same cheek that throbbed in pain. Link relaxed to her touch for a second, but stiffened back up again once he realized what she was about to do.

He had fallen under her spell before, many times to be exact. Each time he fell under her spell, he just fell more and more in love with her, and her spell was of course none other than her charm. Link knew that she was about to use it on him, and he _was _prepared to resist, but he had no idea how much she would use. This time, Link was prepared to resist as hard as he could.

Zelda silently smirked at his resistance, she knew that it just took a little effort to get him to talk. So she put on her spell once more, and stepped even closer to him.

Zelda began stroking his cheek once more, and rubbing it as well. "You know, there is a beach not far from here. What do you say we hit the water, just you and me?" Zelda cooed in her gentle voice.

_I...must...resist... _Link thought in his head. He struggled to overcome her charm, but like always he was unsuccessful. "N-Yes Zelda, that sounds like a b-great idea." He struggled against himself.

"Great! Then I'll meet you in the front entrance to the mansion in 10 minutes! See you then!"Zelda waved as she ran out of the bathroom and dorm to get to her own one.

Link watched her go, wondering why her charm worked so well on him. He inwardly sighed and walked out of the bathroom to get his bathing suit shorts from the dresser.

**Zelda's POV**

Zelda frantically searched in her dresser for her favorite bathing suit. It was a beautiful dark green two piece that reminded her solely of Link. As she found it, she rushed into the bathroom to put it on.

Coming out, she gasped as she ran right smack into Marth. His eyes scanned her entire body, obviously liking what he was seeing. Zelda blushed at this and subconsciously crossed her arms. "Uh, hey there Marth. What brings you here?" Zelda asked, hoping that he didn't find out about the ocean hang out.

"Well I just came to ask if you wanted to do something before tonight, but I guess you beat me to it. Who are you going to the ocean with?"Marth asked, curious to know.

Now was the perfect time to test Marth's love, and Zelda knew exactly how to play this dangerous game. She had done it before with Link, but everyone is different. However, Zelda was determined to test him.

**Marth's POV**

"Oh, nobody except Link. He asked if we could spend the day together so I accepted." Zelda said. Marth raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. He knew that Zelda was wearing Link's favorite color, dark green. Was there something going on that he didn't know about?

"What's going on there, Zelda? You're wearing his favorite color and you do have more appropriate one piece bathing suits that you could wear. Are you trying to get his attention?"

"No Marth, I'm wearing this suit because it's my favorite and it's the only one out of two that I brought that has special meaning to me. Are you trying to accuse me of cheating on you with Link?" Zelda asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just don't approve of you two going alone. Link might try to make a move on you, and I won't be there to stop him. Can I at least come with?" Marth begged.

Zelda saw the genuine worry in his eyes and knew that he was telling the whole truth. He had passed the test, but she wasn't about to let him come. She knew that Link wanted some alone time with her, and she was going to respect that.

"Marth, I promise if he does I'll call you and let you know. Besides, I'm going to have my phone with me in case of an emergency, so you can be rest assured that I'll be safe." Zelda assured Marth while stroking his cheek.

"Alright, I'll let you two go alone but I'm trusting you. Be back before out date tonight, and make sure that fairy boy understands." Marth warned.

Zelda smiled up at her new boyfriend, this was taking a huge step in their relationship. He trusted her, and that's all she needed to hear. Reaching up to him, she closed the gap between them and gave him a deep goodbye kiss.

Pulling away, she smirked at the dreamy look on his face. She grabbed her towel and headed down the corridor to the front of the building.

Opening the door, she noticed that Link wasn't there yet. Zelda decided to wait for him there, standing at the front entrance. Suddenly, the door opened but it wasn't Link who came outside, it was Marth.

"Wait... Zelda, can I have a little more of that?" Marth begged, pleading with his eyes. Zelda smiled and blushed at him, knowing perfectly well that he really did love her. She leaned in and lightly kissed him on the lips, but Marth wanted more. Gently, he pressed her against the wall of the mansion and began to deepen the kiss. As Zelda gasped with delight, Marth's tongue was able to find an opening. At first, only Marth's tongue moved in Zelda's mouth, but Zelda soon snapped out of her daze and moved her tongue too. Their tongues touched and fought for dominance, and no matter how hard Zelda's tongue tried, Marth's tongue was the ultimate winner

Suddenly, a loud cough interrupted their little make out session. Link stood there with a towel wrapped around his entire body, waiting patiently for Zelda and Marth to finish.

Zelda pulled away first and looked at Link's face. Envy, anger, and desire were written all over his face as he stared at the loving couple. Zelda inwardly smiled at herself, knowing completely well that Link was in love with her and that he probably would date her if Marth hadn't of had beaten him to it.

"So, are you ready to go Zelda?" Link asked, clearly still trying to get over the scene that had just happened right before his eyes. "Yes, I'm ready to go!" Zelda exclaimed. She gave Marth another quick peck on the lips before joining Link as they walked down the courtyard and into the main street.

**Link's POV**

As they walked across the main street to get to the beach access, Link had a million questions running through his head that he meant to ask Zelda. She looked very deep in thought however, so he decided to save those until later.

As the beautiful sand and ocean came into view, Link smelled the salty sea air. He looked at Zelda to find that she wasn't there by his side. No, the princess was running full speed ahead into the large body of water. As she ran, her towel fell to the ground, revealing the dark green bikini she was wearing.

Link couldn't help but stare at her as she entered the water. He noticed that her bikini was dark green, his favorite color. Smirking at this, he ran after her. Letting go of his towel right next to hers, he traveled down to the water at full speed ahead.

The only problem with that was he wasn't able to stop himself before he ran smack into someone. He fell on the sand and groggily rubbed his head. As he got up, he noticed exactly who he had just bumped into.

She was a girl about his age, with long pretty blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. As he stared at her, he couldn't help but drool over her beauty.

The girl groaned and rubbed her head as well. "I am so sorry about that, miss. Here, let me help you up." Link offered his hand. The girl took it and rose to her feet. She gasped as she looked at Link for the first time.

The girl stared at his amazing abs, and his amazing looks. Surely he was one of those suffer boys that came around the place often. She giggled as she looked at his handsome face, noticing his soft blue eyes and long blonde hair.

"No, I should've been watching where I was going. I'm Leila by the way, it's really nice to meet you, stranger." Leila greeted while shaking his hand.

"I'm Link, it's nice to meet you too." Link smiled dreamily at her. Suddenly, Link felt a hand smack his cheek, _again. _"Link, what are you doing?" Zelda exclaimed, crossing her arms and pretending to look furiously at him. "You have a girlfriend already, _remember?_

"Girlfriend? I don't remember you saying anything about being my girlfriend." Link replied, obviously confused.

Zelda rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Link. Link noticed that, and he inwardly gasped. Did she really like him? Was she about to make a move?

Suddenly, Zelda hugged him out of nowhere. "I'm your girlfriend Link, remember?" she asked, begging him with her eyes. Link didn't know what she was doing, but he wasn't about to argue. "Of course you are, Zelda." he smiled. Leaning down to her, he closed the gap between them and kissed her lightly on the lips.

As they pulled away, Zelda noticed that Leila had left. Secretly smiling to herself, she then turned her attention back to Link.

Link raised an eyebrow, unsure of what she had just done. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face, which was exactly what Zelda was looking for.

Suddenly, he felt another painful sting on his cheek. As Link was slapped the third time, he was having about enough of it. Losing his patience, Link grabbed Zelda and pulled her to him roughly. "Why do you keep slapping me?" he half exclaimed, half growled.

Zelda tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but she was unsuccessful. The boy was too strong, something she had always admired about him.

"Link, please let me go, you're hurting me!" Zelda cried out. Link released his grip immediately, knowing quite well that Zelda meant business. As Zelda rubbed her wrists, she looked up at Link's pained face. Not only had she slapped that same cheek three times but it already had developed a scratch on it that looked extremely painful.

Zelda had sympathy for him, but she wasn't about to show it. She glared at him with daggers in her eyes, obviously upset about something.

"Link, you didn't exactly have to kiss me! I was just trying to help you steer clear of girls like that. They are only looking for trouble, they don't really want a full complete relationship. I was just completely faking the whole girlfriend thing though. Sorry about all of that confusion."

Link rolled his eyes and slightly smirked. "I don't care, Leila seemed really nice. Besides, since when have you cared about girls noticing me. Is somebody...jealous?"

Zelda was tempted to slap him again, but she knew that it would just prove the fact that she _was _jealous. It felt so wrong since she was with Marth, but she just couldn't help it. She knew Link ever since they were young children, and the bond that they shared was unlike any other. They both knew each others darkest and deepest fears and they trust each other with their lives.

"No way! I-I'm just looking out for you." Zelda managed to say. "I'm going to the ocean, are you coming with me or what?"

"Sure, but I bet you can't beat me there!" Link exclaimed as he ran towards the water. Zelda gasped and ran after him, trying her hardest to catch up. "Waaiiittt!" she screamed as she entered the water. Suddenly, Zelda felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and pick her up straight from the water.

"Link!" Zelda shouted his name while smiling brightly, thinking it was him. However, when she looked at the face of the man that picked her up, it most definitely wasn't Link.

"Um, do I know you?" she asked the mysterious man. Suddenly noticing his muscular structure, Zelda smiled. The mysterious man smiled back at her, of course she didn't know him! Gently putting her down, the mysterious man stepped closer and kissed Zelda full on the mouth.

"W-what? I have a boyfriend!" Zelda shouted as she smacked the man square across the face, harder than she had never done to Link.

The man smirked and leaned in dangerously close to her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, _princess. _No, I mean _brat." _the man growled in her ear.

"Hey dude, get away from her." Link suddenly protectively said as he stepped in front of Zelda. "Nobody calls MY Zelda a brat and gets away with it!" Link shouted as he tackled the man.

They tussled for a bit until suddenly Link felt a strong force break them apart. "STOP FIGHTING!" Zelda screamed as she kicked out to both of them. The stranger was hit square in the chest and he doubled back in pain, but Link got a worse blow. He was kicked square in the face, which was extremely painful.

Link was tempted to scream in pain but instead he just painfully grumbled a little. "Oh my gosh, Link I am so sorry! I wasn't aiming for you, I was aiming for the other guy!" Zelda apologized as she touched his face. Link could feel a slight tingle as her hand touched his skin but he just put it off as an after effect of the pain.

His face was fine except for his nose, which had decided to start bleeding all of a sudden. Link tilted his head back as he tried to contain the blood, and Zelda immediately came to his rescue.

As Zelda grabbed his hand gently and reassuringly, Link turned to look at her and smiled one of his signature smiles. He felt a little tingle when her hand touched his, and it stayed there lingering for a while.

Zelda smiled back at him, but it didn't last long because right at that moment, the mysterious man attacked Link again. He tried to severely hurt him with a knife that came from his pocket, but Link was too fast for him. As an immediate reflex, Link dodged his attack and pulled out his sword. Running towards him, Link struck his sword through the air, aiming at his chest.

Before he could start, he felt a sudden force pulling back."What is wrong with you, Link? I know that he was trying to hurt you and that you were just defending yourself, but you could do it in a more peaceful way. You don't necessarily have to get him back by hurting him, and you don't have to stoop to his level." Zelda said.

"Well then, what can I do?" Link asked her. Zelda smirked at has stupid question. "Do you really need me to tell you? I mean come on Link, think about it! Who do you know that could get revenge on this guy for trying to hurt you without using violence?" Zelda asked.

"Ummmmm could you give me a hint?" Link asked. " Seriously? Well, I guess since you can't figure it out, I'll give you a hint. It's not a human, it's actually a human part. Also, it doesn't have a face, but it still can speak for some odd random reason. Now you know what I'm talking about?" Zelda asked. Link looked at her and shook his head." No, I still don't know who you're talking about. Could you just tell me who it is?"

Zelda rolled her eyes." It's Master Hand! He could really teach him a lesson, a lesson he would never forget." she smirked.

"Oh, that's right! Well then, why don't we go report him to Master Hand right now?" Link asked.

Zelda smirked." No, I have a better idea. Why don't we bring him to Master Hand instead of bringing Master Hand to him?" Zelda stepped a lot closer to the guy, closing in the proximity between them. As the guy was obviously distracted by the proximity, Zelda signaled to Link to come over and knocked him on the head roughly. Together, they managed to knock him out with great effort, and after that Link carried him all the way back to Smash Mansion while Zelda followed behind them. As they reached the doors of the smash mansion, Link open them and dragged the guy inside. He then proceeded to walk to Master Hand's office, where he was already apparently waiting for him.

"Hello there Link and Zelda, how may I help you?" Master Hand asked casually, as though he had no idea what was going on.

"Master Hand, this guy tried to attack me!" Link ranted the guy out. "Also, he tried to make a move on Zelda. That's not allowed, the rules say that only smashers can date other smashers, right?" Link asked.

"Yes, that is correct. However, was it really necessary to knock him out? He has to be awake in order for me to severely punish him." Master Hand pointed out.

"Yes, it was because he deserved it." Link muttered to himself. " Well then, what's the best way to wake someone up?"

"You really need me to tell you? I'm sure you can come up with something on your own." Master Hand smirked, or at least that's what it seemed like.

Link looked at the man, sprawled out limp on the floor and smiled mischeviously. "Oh yes, I can find a way Master Hand. I most certainly can. It'll take me a while to gather all the necessary ingredients I need to wake him up, but you can bet your finger that I, Link the Savior of Hyrule, will find a way to wake up this common peasant."

With that, Link was gone, strutting down the hallway with his usual confident self. Zelda thought about going after him, but she shook her head and turned to go the opposite direction.

"Wait, can I speak to you for a minute Zelda?" Master Hand asked. " I'm aware that you and Marth are dating, however I'm also aware of something else going on. Ever wonder why Link hates Marth?"

"Link hates Marth? I didn't know that! Why?" Zelda exclaimed. "Well, it's all because Link secretly..."

Suddenly, Master Hand was interrupted by a loud cough at the door. Link stood there, with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. "What's going on in here?" he asked as he stepped in.

"Link, Zelda and I are in a private meeting right now, can you please step outside? I'll be right with you in a moment." Master Hand warned.

"A meeting that involves me? No Master Hand, I'm staying. I have the right to know, because it has to do with me. It's my business too." Link defended back as he clenched his jaw.

Master Hand got closer to Link and pointed a finger accusingly at him. "You should know by now that arguing with me will only make matters worse for yourself, boy. I'm not afraid to show authority over you if I must." he slightly growled.

Link narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer to Master Hand. "What makes you have all of the authority? This is my mansion just as much as yours. You have no authority, all of the smashes have beaten you in a brawl, even the little kid Lucas!"

"SILENCE! I will NOT be made a fool in my own mansion!" Master Hand exclaimed.

"Then it's settled. We shall brawl tomorrow at high noon, you and I. Better put on your Sunday best, because I'm about to teach you a lesson." Link snarled.

"NO! The brawling field is closed for two weeks while everyone rests, and you are NO EXCEPTION!" Master Hand shouted.

"Fine, I guess you are just too chicken about it. You're just a little scaredy cat! Afraid to fight me because you know I'll win. Ahaha, how right you are!" Link teased.

"GRRRRRR, IT'S ON YOU LITTLE PUNY SWORDSMAN!" Master Hand exclaimed as he lost his temper.

"Ahem..." a girly voice suddenly caught them both by surprise. As they both turned to see where the source came from, they both screamed "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Suddenly realizing that the source was Peach, carrying a tray of tea and cookies, they both immediately felt guilty. Peach had tears welling up in her eyes as she silently sniffed to herself. Wiping a year from her eye, she let the tears flow. "I-I just wanted to know if you two wanted some tea to calm your nerves!" she cried as she dropped the tray and ran down the hallway.

Zelda glared at both of them. "Now look what you've done! You've made Peach cry, shame on both of you!" she exclaimed as she turned and ran down the hall to catch up to Peach.

Link and Master Hand both felt guilty, but that didn't stop them from bickering more

"It's your fault! If you would've just let me attend the meeting, none of this would've happened!"Link exclaimed blaming Master Hand.

"Alright Link, you wanna prove that I'm in no power to have authority? Come to the arena tomorrow at noon, and I'll show you why I'm in charge around here!" Master Hand exclaimed.

"Alright, it's on! Well, I'm going to go spy on Z... I mean take a nap. See you later." Link said as he left.

Link walked down the corridor to Peach's room. _I might as well apologize for shouting at her _he thought.

Gently knocking on her door, he heard her stop crying and sniffle a bit before she responded. "Who is it?" she whimpered.

"Peach... it's me, Link. Could you please open up?" Link gently asked. "Sure..." Peach sniffled. As she opened the door, Link could see her face. Her eyes were puffy and red, while her normally neatly combed blonde hair was a huge mess.

"Peach, listen... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Link assured her as he stepped closer to her. Reaching down he gave her a large hug, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

Peach gasped at the sudden friendliness of Link, he had never really hugged her before. Still, it was pretty cool hugging a _man, _someone taller than her. Mario was shorter than her, and though she didn't mind it, she had never really hugged a tall man before.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to reach higher. "Oh Link, it's fine, I forgive you." Peach smiled at him. "Besides, how could I stay mad at that handsome face?" she giggled.

Link slightly blushed a bit. "Thanks Peach, that means a lot to me." When he smiled down at her, Peach gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

Link blushed even more, so what if she's taken? He just had his heart crushed by the only girl he loves, and he needed someone to show him what it felt like to be loved. Of course, he would never even imagine stealing Peach from Mario, because he knew that they were such a great couple, but a little jealousy never hurt. In fact, it probably would only strengthen the relationship between Mario and Peach.

Suddenly, a loud cough interrupted Link's thoughts and their little moment. Turning to look at the source of the noise, he saw Zelda standing there with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

Zelda suck in her cheeks a bit when she saw Peach reach up on her tip toes to kiss Link's cheek. Never before in her life did she ever imagine that she would have competition for Link's attention. Of course there was Malon and llia, but Link only viewed them as good friends. Now, she had real competition with another princess. It just wouldn't make sense though, Peach had a man already, and she should know better than to try and steal someone else's guy! Without realizing it, Zelda had crushed the valuable gift that she was going to give to Link for being such a great friend, but now he lost his chance.

Link noticed that Zelda was glaring daggers at Peach. Seeing how something in her hand was being crushed, he immediately began to worry. "Zelda, are you ok?" he asked.

"Peach, what's going on here?" Zelda demanded to know, ignoring Link's question. Peach stepped back and gasped as she realized who it was. "Z-Zelda! I was j-just u-uh..."

"Save it Peach, I don't want to hear your excuses!" Zelda snarled at her. "First you make him feel all guilty by fake crying and then you do the unthinkable- kissing him on the cheek? Who do you think you are trying to steal him like that?!"

Peach and Link gawked at Zelda in amazement, she had never lost her temper like that. When they finally snapped out of it, Peach was about to apologize when Link stopped her. He stood in front of her protectively and stared Zelda down, trying to act intimidating. Link could tell that Zelda was fuming, she stared right back up at him, glaring daggers at him too.

As Link was a bit intimidated by her stare, he had trouble finding the right words to say, but finally he managed to snap out of his trance. "Zelda, don't you think that was a little harsh? I mean, what did Peach ever do to you? Also, what's for you to say who I should and shouldn't date? You're not the boss of me! You can't control my life!" he exclaimed, lashing back at her.

"Oh, you want to go there?" Zelda retorted. "Alright then, let's go there. First, Peach did everything to me! Not only is she stealing you away from me, but she's acting totally innocent about it like she has no idea what she's doing! All I'm trying to do is help you find the right girl, and Peach isn't the one. She belongs to Mario, and she's not even your type!"

"Ha! You really think I'd believe in such nonsense? No, Peach is just being a good friend by letting me know that she accepted my apology for accidentally yelling at her! You are NOT helping me find the "right girl", and you know that you just made that stupid lie up! You're just afraid that I'd leave you, so you keep me all to yourself even though you don't want me! You know something? That guy was right, you ARE a spoiled brat!" Link spat back at her, unable to control his temper.

Zelda tried to snap back at him, but she could feel herself choking as she tried to swallow down the tears that were threatening to fall from her face. She wouldn't let Link see her vulnerable, not in a situation like this. He had gone _too far _this time, and she doubted that their relationship would ever be the same again.

Mustering up all her courage and the tiny bit of dignity that she still had, Zelda slapped Link across the face, harder than she had any time before. As he fell to the ground from the impact, she kneeded him in his weak spot to prove how angry she was. As he yelped in pain, Zelda roughly grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. "Don't _ever _call me a spoiled brat again!" she snarled as she slammed his head down to the ground.

Suddenly, Zelda felt a strong force knock her off of her feet and send her flying to the ground as well. "ZELDA!" Peach screamed as she came to her senses. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Violence is NEVER the answer, ESPECIALLY with Link! Don't you know how delicate he can be?" Peach exclaimed as she glared back at the Hylian Princess. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Zelda groaned as she stood back up. "Well, of he's so delicate than maybe YOU should be his best and closest friend, because I quit!" she exclaimed as she turned up her nose and pushed past Link to walk down the corridor.

Link was in a lot of pain, his cheek was throbbing and so was his weak point, but he was NOT about to lose this fight.

"Z-Zelda..." he whimpered as he stood up, limping towards her as she walked down the hall. "H-how c-could y-you?" He stuttered before he shook his head and sighed.

Zelda didn't even turn back once, she just kept on going. She angrily stormed around the corner and ran smack into Marth.

"Zelda, what brings you here?" Marth smiled. Immediately seeing her face streaked with tears and anger, his smile faltered and he looked at her with worry. "Is everything alright?"

"No, everything's not alright!" Zelda choked up again. "Link probably hates me forever now, Peach thinks I'm a monster, and everything is just falling apart!" she sobbed as she hugged Marth really tight.

"Oh Zelda, Link would never hate you! Why don't we go back to my room and you can tell me all about it, ok?"

Zelda sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye. "Can you carry me?" she begged, physically and emotionally exhausted from the day's events.

Marth smiled at her. "Why of course I can, milady." he said as he picked her up bridal style. To my room we go!" he exclaimed, and all at once they were off.

When Marth closed the door and turned on the light, he was shocked to see none other than Link sitting on the bed. When he saw Zelda in Marth's arms, he felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Link what are you doing in here?" Zelda asked as she tried to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"I could ask the same for you, princess." he immediately responded. "What are you guys planning to do?"

"That's none of your business." Marth glared at him while putting Zelda down."Oh, but I do think it's my business, considering the fact that Zelda likes me." Link casually replied.

"W-what? That's absurd, I don't like you, Link, at least not romantically." Zelda defended herself. "Oh, but I think you do, princess." Link smirked as he stood up and stepped closer to her. "You're just afraid to admit it because Marth is here. I found out why you treated Peach so coldly. You didn't want her to steal your man away from you, now isn't that right?"

Zelda's eyes widened at Link's accusation. All of the things that he said were true, but she didn't dare show it.

Out of complete impulse, Zelda grabbed Marth and gently kissed him on the lips. Pulling away from him, she then turned to look at Link. "Does that answer your question?" she asked him with a smirk.

"GAH, this isn't over Zelda! I will find out the truth! " Link exclaimed, secretly wishing that he was in Marth's place. Link then turned to the door and slammed it as he walked out of the room. Marth then looked at Zelda with his eyebrows raised. "Do you have feelings for Link? Zelda, tell me the truth." he said.

Zelda shook her head. "A long time ago, yes but not anymore. I love _you _now, there's no need to worry about competition." Zelda cooed at him. She smiled as she stroked his cheek, and when Marth relaxed into her touch, she knew that she had him.

"Zelda, I can't wait for that date tonight." Marth winked seductively at her. Slightly blushing, she turned away from him and murmured something inaudible. Then turning back to him, she smiled and gently stroked his cheek. "Me too baby, me too." she smiled.

**Link's POV**

"I must find a way to get Zelda by herself to find out the real truth, because she wouldn't admit it if she were with Marth.." Link muttered to himself as he walk down the long corridor. As he was just about to turn a corner, he felt a soft and gentle hand tug his tunic.

Turning around, he came face to face with Peach again. Before he could speak a word, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him another hug.

"Link, I could hear you planning something that involves Zelda from a mile away. Obviously you need help, and I'm willing to assist you."she smiled up at him.

Link's eyes lit up and he smiled down at her. "Seriously? That's great Peach, thanks to much!" he exclaimed as he hugged her again.

Suddenly, a loud cough interrupted their hug fest. _Ugh, not again _Link thought. As he turned to look at the source of the noise, he saw that it wasn't Zelda. It was Marth, standing there with his green outfit on.

"Can I help you?" Link asked as he turned to him, crossing his arms instinctively. "Yes, I'm trying to get the the practice arena, but you two are blocking the hallway. Would you mind moving over a bit?"

Link sighed and stepped out of the way. There was no use arguing about all the little things, he would save that for what mattered most- Zelda. Even as he stepped out of the way, he noticed that Marth gave him a glare before he walked down the corridor away from the two.

When Marth walked past them, Link stepped away from the wall and back to the middle of the corridor. "Now then, where were we?" he smiled as he looked at Peach.

"Waaiittt! Marth, wait for me!" Zelda exclaimed as she came running down the hall. When she saw Link and Peach, she began to run faster. Suddenly, Peach felt a strong force push her against the wall and Link felt a strong force knock him down on the ground. As he opened his eyes, he rubbed his head and groaned. "Zelda, what was that for?"

Suddenly realizing the position that he was in, Link gasped and blushed a little. When he fell, Zelda fell too and she landed on top of him. Now, she was laying on him with her face inches from his. She smiled at him and gently stroked his cheek.

"Link, you saved me! Thank you!" she exclaimed like a damsel in distress. "How ever shall I pay you?"

Link rolled his eyes, Zelda _could _be dramatic at times. "Oh my dear, the display of your beautiful and happy face is all the thanks I need." he smirked.

Suddenly, Link felt Zelda being yanked off. He saw Marth grabbing her arm, angrily staring at her. "Why'd you run into him on purpose?" he angrily demanded to know. Zelda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I can do as I please, Marth. You're not the boss of me." she huffed.

"ATTENTIOM ALL SMASHERS. MASTER HAND HAS SHORTENED THE TWO WEEK BAN FROM THE BATTLEFIELD TO ONLY ONE HOUR. IN THE NEXT HOUR, THE BATTLEFIELD WILL BE READY FOR ALL CONTESTANTS TO PARTICIPATE IN VARIOUS MATCHEW. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION. ALSO, WE ARE CALLING A MANDATORY MEETING FOR ALL SMASHERS IN FIVE MINUTES. PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE FRONT ENTRANCE AND BE THERE IN FIVE MINUTES. ANY SMASHERS WHO DOES NOT ATTEND THIS MEETING WILL BE PERMANENTLY BANNED FROM THE SMASH MANSION, SO YOU ALL BETTER GET OVER HERE NOW!" The intercom boomed over, scaring everyone in the process.

"Well then, we'd better get going." Zelda suggested. Grabbing Marth's hand, the couple slid past Link and Peach and walked to the front entrance.

As all of the other smashes arrived, Master Hand began his speech. "Alright, smashes. Due to some _complaints _from a fellow smasher, all teams are required fight with someone from their same origin of place. For example, Kirby would fight along with either Meta Knight or King Dedede, Mario with Luigi or Peach, and Lucas with Ness. Now I'm aware that some characters are the only ones for their place of origin, so I paired them up with other singular smashers. Also, another complaint is that a _certain couple _of ours is annoying only one single person and they asked for it to be banned, but since the majority don't mind it, that couple can stay together. Onto the next point, I have provoked the rule of no girls in the boys dorm and no boys in the girls dorm, and made it so that boys and girls can visit each other until midnight. If I find anything suspicious though, I will change the rule back, so no funny business. Lastly, I conclude that indeed the previous rule about the two week ban of brawling on the stage has been provoked. Now, you may all begin your first matches of the season. Anyone who wishes to brawl, follow me and I'll get you to where you need to be."

Link looked over at Marth and Zelda, who were both currently frowning. Link was obviously the one who convinced Master Hand to change the rule about teams, because he wanted to get closer to Zelda. He stood up and walked over to them, basking in all of his victorious glory. However, it was all in his head. As he stood over them, Zelda looked up at him with huge tears in her eyes, and Link felt extremely guilty. However, he wasn't about to show it. "Ready to fight with me, Zelda?" He asked confidently, keeping his cool.

"No, I'm going to battle with Marth." Zelda coldly rejected his offer. Link rolled his eyes and smirked at her. "You can't though, that's what the rule is. You'd have to fight with me or Ganondorf. Sorry, but I don't make the rules princess."

Zelda started to sob again as she hugged Marth tightly. Marth held her in his arms and he coaxed her into calming down. Looking up at Link, he glared roughly at him. "Haven't you done enough? It's already heartbreaking enough to hear that a couple can't fight together, but you just _**HAVE **_to make it worse by rubbing it in her face, don't you?" He snarled.

Zelda looked up at Link too with the same glare, trying her hardest to compose herself. "You were the one who started this in the first place, and now you've ruined my life!" she screamed at him as she sniffed. "Fighting is my life, and Marth only makes it better! I don't know if he's the perfect fighting partner for me, but now I guess I'll never find out!"

Link had never felt so humiliated or singled out in all his life. "Z-zelda.." he whispered as he kneeled to the floor, looking straight in her puffy red eyes. Zelda, am I really that bad? You act like it's the end of the world if you have to fight with me. Tell me that's not true. Tell me that you believe in me! Tell me I'm a good fighter, that I'm worth it!" he exclaimed.

Zelda just simply shook her head as she slowly began to stop crying. "I'm sorry Link, but I don't know what to believe anymore."

Link's heart sank until he couldn't take it anymore. "Very well then, if that's how you feel, then I'll respect your wishes." Link sighed. He stood up and made his way through the front door and out of sight.

Walking down the steps, he put his hands in his pockets and strolled through the gardens. Normally during the spring, which was this time of year, there would be rows and rows of beautiful flowers that stretched all the way down for miles on end.

Just as Link was about to start walking through the rows, he felt someone wrap an arm around his waist and pull him back. Turning around, he came face to face with Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf, what in the world are you doing?" he asked. "Look, I don't like you either, but I can't stand watching you and Zelda's relationship plummet to the Underworld. Besides, if you two didn't like each other, then capturing her would be no fun. You two need serious therapy." Ganondorf joked.

"Thanks for offering Ganondorf, but no. I don't need your pity, or anyone else's for that matter. I mean, what was I thinking? Zelda is obviously fine with her new boyfriend, and I shouldn't be over here wallowing in misery because she isn't mine. I've given up on trying to get her to be mine, Marth can have her all he wants. It's just not worth it. I'm going to go have a guy's night out to myself and have some fun. Now if you'll excuse me.." Link sighed as he struggled out of Ganondorf's grasp.

"Link, do you even know what you're saying? This is Zelda we're talking about here, the girl you've rescued from countless dungeons, the girl you've risked your life countless times to save, the girl whom you would do anything for! I may be no love expert or doctor, but I sense that something's wrong in that big heart of yours, hero." Ganondorf replied.

"Not anymore Ganondorf, not anymore. She'll just have to depend on Marth from now on, because I quit. It was nice while it lasted, but I can't just keep torturing myself like this."

With that, Link was gone, walking down the road to the only known bar/ restaurant near the mansion. Sitting inside by himself, he ordered a large beer and looked at the menu that was given to him by a tall beautiful waitress.

"I'll have the calamari for an appetizer, please." Link said as the waitress returned. "Alright darling, and here is your beer." the waitress cooed as she gently put down the large glass. "I'll have that right out for you, sugarcube." she whispered seductively in his ear before walking away.

Now maybe it was the static on the T.V. or the way the decorative lights flashed on and off, but soon Link felt a little dizzy. He turned to the screen of the TV, only to find it blurry. Link felt confused, why was everything becoming so blurry all of a sudden? He also felt drowsy, which wasn't good at all considering that he'd only had a sip of beer. "Beer, beer, what's in the beer?" he asked with his words slurred as the waitress came back. "Oh don't worry darling, you'll be in good hands!" she smiled as Link slumped and fell into unconsciousness...

When he woke up, Link was back at the Smash Mansion, in his own comfortable bed. His head throbbed, but he could cool and damp being patted on it. As he opened his eyes, he saw both Zelda and Master Hand near him. Zelda was sitting on the bed pressing the cool cloth to his head, while Master Hand was awkwardly floating above him. When Zelda saw Link's eyes open, she gasped and smiled.

"W-what happened?" Link groaned as he looked up at the two. While he was glad to see Zelda, he also felt a bit of anger towards her. Why was she here? Obviously she didn't care about him, so why would she act like it? Couldn't she just leave him alone? Acting like she cared was only torturing him more, and Link hated it.

"You're very lucky that Zelda was looking out for you, son. She saved you from that waitress, who's intentions were highly inappropriate. She slipped a little drug into your beer, making you unconscious within seconds. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is going to a bar alone? Especially if you're handsome or beautiful, they will get you! You need to be safe!" Master Hand scolded him.

"Link..." Zelda softly whispered his name. As his eyes looked at her, he could sense what wass coming next. He tried to stop it by protecting his cheek, but nothing happened. Zelda simply just gasped at him in shock. "Have I really damaged you that badly? Link, I'm sorry. I feel like such a terrible person. I don't even know where to begin, but I guess I should start with this..."

With that, Zelda leaned down and gently kissed him on the cheek. As shocked as Link was, he most certainly wasn't going to argue. He blushed a bit and looked to the side, allowing her to continue on her speech.

"Link... honestly, I have no idea why I've been mean to you so much lately. I mean, it's not like you deserve it. You said it yourself that we don't spend as much time as we used to, and I do admit that that is the the truth. It's not fair that I should keep you all to myself even though I'm not dating you, and I don't even know _why _I tried that! I'm sorry Link, I guess I was a bit jealous honestly. I was scared that if you started dating someone, then you would forget about me and never want to hang out with me. Isn't that crazy? We've been best friends ever since you first rescued me all those years ago, and we've always managed to keep in touch over the years. There is no way that I would ever want that to happen, especially now that we're in a new place besides Hyrule. I guess I just have never thought about life without you, Link."

"Zelda, do you love me?" Link asked softly. He turned to her and looked at her with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Link... honestly, I don't know. I mean, I'm still trying to figure out some things. Just... just know that I at least like you as a friend, and you're my most trustworthy friend." Zelda smiled reassuringly.

Link inwardly sighed- of course she would never admit her true feelings! She was so caught up in her relationship with Marth that she failed to see what has been in front of her the entire time.

Link hesitated to ask the next question, because he had a feeling that he already knew the answer. Still, curiosity got the best of him and he wasn't going to let the opportunity slip by.

**Zelda's POV**

"Do you love him?" Link asked softly, almost inaudible to the human ear. Zelda leaned in closer to hear his question, and it took her by surprise. Did she love Marth? They had been dating for the past 2 days, and though she was having a wonderful time, it just wasn't the same. As much as Zelda would never admit it, she only truly loved Link. He had been her knight in shining armor- the one to always be there for her no matter the cost. He would comfort her when she grieved over her father, he would listen to all the feelings and emotions that she had, and he would tell her his in return. No secrets were kept between the two, they knew everything about each other. There was only ever one secret that they kept from each other, but it was about each other and they never had the courage to say it. Marth knew her well, and she knew him well, but it didn't even compare to the amount of knowledge that she held about Link.

There were many times that Link had competition for both her attention and affection, but he always was the clear winner. Zelda knew that he deserved it, after all the things that he had done for her. He protected her from all of the evil creatures that wanted her power, and sealed them away forever. He had rescued her from Ganondorf's grasp many times, traveled all over the land solving puzzles just to get one step closer to her, and never gave up on any of his journeys. That's how much he loved his princess, and Zelda knew that that kind of love was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"I hold him in the highest regards." Zelda finally managed to say after a long awkward period of silence.

Link gasped and raised an eyebrow at her, but he decided not to say anything. At the very least, Zelda would be mad at him for making any accusations based on the truth that he had just realized.

'Well, I'm sure that you two will be very happy together. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the kitchen and make some tea, hopefully that'll calm down my throbbing headache. See you around, Zelda." Link said as he stood up and walked to the door. "Oh, and one more thing before I go." Link turned around and made his way back to Zelda. Approaching closer to her, he leaned in and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek.

Link left after that, leaving Zelda to her own thoughts. She slowly raised her hand and stroked the cheek that Link had just kissed moments earlier. As she stood there in a daze, Zelda had a million thoughts running through her mind all at once. Did Link love her he way that she hoped? Or was that kiss just friendly? What would happen if she never broke up with Marth and they got married? Would Link and her still be the great friends that they always had been? Would Link move on and find another girl that's much more suitable for his tastes? Would Zelda end up all alone as an old grouchy maid, regretting the decisions she made all throughout her life? As all of these questions swimmed through her mind, Zelda became overwhelmed with worry. She needed someone that could give her wise advice and help her through her problems. She needed a most trustable friend, one who had always been there for her since they first met in the second annual tournament. She needed Samus, and Zelda knew exactly where to find her.

**Link's POV**

Meanwhile, Link brewed up his favorite tea in the Smash Mansion kitchen. He had searched through all of the cabinets from front to back until he finally spotted his favorite brand of tea on its familiar colorful box. He took the tea bag out of the box and made his tea in a cute little coffee cup. Going from the kitchen to the main living room, he plopped down on the fancy red velvet couch that Master Hand had insisted on having and turned the television on to his favorite channel- the food network. While only a handful of people knew Link's secret talent, they couldn't agree more that he was exceptionally good at it. Link was an amazing chef, and he always looked out for new recipes to try. One recipe caught his eye as he watched the channel, a recipe for heart shaped cookies. While it wasn't necessarily Valentine's Day, it was coming up close to Christmas. It was the beginning of October, and everyone had started to set up decorations for Halloween. Link had never heard of the popular holidays like Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas before, but he was always eager to try something new. This Halloween would be his first, and he was determined to make it the best. He looked in the many cookbooks that Master Hand had supplied and found a Halloween themed one. He was planning to make many delicious treats at the end of October, right before Halloween started. Even though the heart shaped cookies weren't in season, Link still wanted to get the recipe. He pulled out a pen and wrote it on a slip of paper before stowing the paper away in his pocket.

Finishing the last sip of his tea, Link then headed off to find the younger versions of himself. He knew that they were probably planning something mischievously, and he was curious to know what was being planned in their little brilliant minds.

**Zelda's POV**

Zelda sighed as she plopped herself down onto Samus's bed. "Samus, I need your guidance." Zelda sighed.

Samus smirked and walked over to the bed. "Alright princess, spill." she said as she plopped down next to her. Reaching up to her ponytail, she pulled it out and all of her hair fell around her shoulders. "Sam, I've never seen you with your hair down. You look extremely pretty." Zelda smiled at her.

"Heh, thanks Zelda. It gets painful leaving it in a tight ponytail for too long, so I let it loose at least once a day. You on the other hand prefer to have your hair down, which is good for its overall health. I worry that overtime my hair will just fall out from being so weak from the tight ponytails, so I think I'll just let it free from now on when I don't fight." Samus admitted.

"That's a good idea Samus, I agree with you. I almost never tie my hair up, only the two laces in the front on occasion. It's not good for you hair, and it just causes major problems in the future. Anyway, I need some help with boy problems." Zelda sighed.

"Ah, Zelda. The most desirable girl at this place, coming to the least experienced person in romance, asking for love advice. You don't see this everyday, only once in a blue moon." Samus joked. "In all seriousness though, I know exactly what's going on. You're torn between Marth and Link, oh however shall a lady decide! Well, I have the perfect solution, and it has nothing to do with violence. You should make a list of pros and cons for each guy, and see which guy seems more suitable for you from the list."

"Wow Sam, that's actually really good advice! Well, I should probably get going, I have a date with Marth in less than an hour and you _know _it takes me a long time to get everything just right." Zelda giggled as she went to her bed on the other side of the room. She looked through all of the dressers until she found the dress that she had been planning to wear for months. Slipping into the bathroom and closing the door, she started to get ready for a night to remember.

**Marth's POV**

Marth adjusted his tie and briefly took a glance at the clock. It read 6:50, and he had dinner reservations for 2 at 7:00 at a nearby restaurant. He had worn his favorite tuxedo, the one his father Cornelius used to own. After checking his hair just one last time, he grabbed the bouquet of roses that he had freshly picked this morning and walked out of his dorm.

Marth arrived a couple of minutes later to Zelda's dorm and knocked on the door softly. After a period of silence, he heard muffled voices arguing with one another until a voice that sounded like Samus finally shouted "Oh fine, I'll just let him in myself!" Suddenly, the door was opened and Marth looked at Samus who was gesturing for him to come in. He missed the gesture though, because he was surprised about that fact that she had her hair down. He had never seen her with her hair down, it had always been up in a ponytail or not even seen at all under her helmet.

"Marth, are you coming in or what?" Samus asked, suddenly snapping him out of his thoughts. "Oh yes, right. Samus, you look different. I've never seen you with your hair down. You look pretty." he complimented as he stepped inside. Marth felt a bit nervous since Samus was glaring daggers at him, so he decided to pay her a compliment. It wouldn't hurt, right?

Samus glared even harder at him and roughly pulled his collar, jerking him closer. "Listen Marth, I'm not against you and Zelda's relationship but if you ever hurt her, I will come after you and make you pay for what you've 's my best friend, so I have every right to protect her, especially since her father isn't here to act fatherly towards her. Have fun and be safe, but don't you _dare_ do anything that Zelda isn't ok with, and don't you _dare_ hurt her. I trust you and I know that she'll be fine, but if I hear one complaint, you're in the doghouse. Understand?" she asked, looking straight into his eyes.

Marth was shocked by her speech, but there was no way he was going to defy Samus. "Samus, I promise you that I would never make her do anything that she is uncomfortable with, and I would never even dream of hurting her. I deeply care about her, and obviously so do you. I think that it's awesome that you're sticking up for her so protectively, and I would never go back on my promises. Just relax, and if anything should happen that both of us are in danger, I'll call you and Master Hand immediately for help."

"Alright Marth, have fun. Make sure to tell her a lot of jokes, she likes guys that have a sense of humor." Samus said as she hugged him.

"Aww, my best friend and my boyfriend are getting along! This day could not get better." Zelda smiled as she came out of the bathroom. Marth turned to her and gasped, she really did look beautiful. Zelda wore a beautiful light blue dress, with golden flats and a beautiful pearl necklace to go along with. "Zelda, you look gorgeous." Marth complimented her. Bowing respectfully, he kissed the top of her hand lightly and looked back up at her, smiling. Taking his other hand out from behind his back, he presented her with the lovely rose bouquet.

"Oh Marth, these are beautiful!" Zelda smiled as she slightly blushed from his ever-adoring compliment before. She delicately took the bouquet from him and headed back to the bathroom. She grabbed a vase that she had crafted the last time she was there, and filled it with cool water from the tap. Gently, she put all of the roses in the vase and made sure that each end of all the stems were submerged in water.

Taking the vase back out to where Marth and Samus were, Zelda gently placed the vase on her nightstand next to her bed. "Alright Marth, I believe that I am ready." she smiled. She walked over to Samus and gave her one last hug before slipping her hand into Marth's hand and letting him guide her to the restaurant.

"So Marth, now that we're officially dating and all, I was wondering if you'd tell me a bit about your homeland.

"Well, Altea is much like Hyrule in some ways. For one, it is a beautiful place filled with adventure and excitement. Also, I had a common enemy, just like your common enemy Ganondorf. His name was Medeus, and I fought him many times before I defeated him once and for all. Also, I had trouble with an enemy named Hardin, who had been a former friend of mine. After I defeated him, I found out that Hardin was actually possessed by Gharnef, a devote follower of Medeus.

"That's similar to Nabooru, a former friend of Link. She was trying to interfere with Ganondorf's plans of taking over everything by stealing the Silver Gauntlets that give the wearer great strength and while Link helped her, she was kidnapped by the evil witches Koume and Kotake. Koume and Kotake served under Ganondorf, and when Link returned to the temple 7 years later, he realized that they had brainwashed Nabooru into becoming a large Iron Knuckle under Ganon's service. After Link fought her, she was revealed to him after he armor fell off, no longer brainwashed."

"Wow, I never knew that. That's pretty cool, Zelda. Our countries do have some stuff in common." Marth smiled slightly.

"I do have one question though, what about your childhood friend Caeda? I thought that you were married to her."

"Well, I thought that she was my one and only but she started to develop feelings for this other guy, and she decided to divorce me because she didn't want to cheat on me. So as heartbroken as I am about that, I've found someone better. She's this really beautiful princess with a heart of gold and a mind of brilliance. She's not afraid to speak her mind and she knows what's best for her people." Marth admitted as he reached down and gave Zelda a meaningful kiss...

**Link's POV**

Link had had a very confusing day, but he still was going to follow along with the plan of ruining Zelda and Marth's perfect date. He went around to various stores, collecting various ingredients and tools that he would use. He put on all black clothes so that it would be harder to spot him and stealthily followed Marth and Zelda to the restaurant.

As they sat down and looked at the menu, Link looked for the waiter that was destined to serve them. When he spotted him heading over to their table, he quickly grabbed him, knocked him out, and dragged him to the restroom.

"Sorry man, but I've got a date to ruin." Link said as he exchanged clothes with the unconscious guy. He looked in the mirror and fixed his tie before pulling out a wig and hiding his dirty blonde locks behind it. He knelt to the floor and opened the man's left eye to find that he had grey eyes. Since Link was trying to completely disguise himself, he pulled out a case with eye color contacts and picked the grey ones. Carefully putting them in, he looked at himself in the mirror. Link looked completely unrecognizable with the jet black wig and grey contacts. Smiling to himself, he stole the waiter's flip notebook and pen and walked over to Marth and Zelda's table.

"May I take your order?" Link asked in a low, deep, and slightly British accent. "Yes, the lady will have the garden salad with ranch dressing and a large water, and I will have the lobster with a baked potato and broccoli. Also, I will take a large water for the drink." Marth politely said as he closed his menu and handed both menus to Link.  
"Ah, what a fine choice. Your drinks will be here shortly. Please consider looking over our dessert menu in case you feel the need for sweets after your meal." he said as he took the menus and walked away.

Zelda stared at the mysterious waiter, something looked oddly familiar about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Marth, doesn't the waiter look oddly familiar to you?" Zelda asked as she turned her attention back to him. "Why yes, he does actually. In fact, I think he had a pair of Hylian ears, which is really weird. Maybe he's from your kingdom."

When Link returned with the drinks, Zelda took another good look at him. "Excuse me sir, I hope you don't mind me asking but where do you come from? I notice that you have pointy ears, which resembles the race of Hylian in my kingdom."

"Oh, are you Princess Zelda?" Link asked, pretending to sound surprised. "I've heard much about you! It's an honor to finally meet the princess! I do come from Hyrule, but I decided to explore other worlds a bit so I took a big vacation. I'm exploring this place now, and it's been an amazing and awesome journey."

"You love to explore? Wow, Link would love to meet you. He always seems to get along well with the adventurous type." Zelda replied. "Wait, you mean _**the**_Link? The legendary hero and guardian of Hyrule? Is he staying at the Smash Mansion?" Link asked, feeling a little awkward about asking about himself.

"Yes! He's at the castle right now, but I have no idea where in the castle. You should come and visit him sometime." Zelda smiled. "Well, that would be an honor. I'll be right back with your food." Link said as he hurried back to the kitchen.

When Link left, Marth struck up a conversation and they talked until Link returned with the food. Marth's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the huge lobster in front of him. Eager to dig in, he stabbed his fork into the lobster, which triggered the huge "surprise" that Link had created.

The lobster exploded, sending bits and pieces flying everywhere. Zelda ended up with tiny lobster pieces in her hair, but Marth suffered a worse fate. His entire face was covered in the meat, and when he brushed it off, he accidentally flung it against some other people that were sitting near them. "My lobster just exploded!" he gasped. Looking at Link, he raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you know why it exploded?"

Link pretended to look guilty and feel sorry for him, but on the inside he was laughing hysterically. "I am so sorry sir, I have no idea why it did that! I will go get you an all new lobster free of charge, but in the mean time I hope you enjoy your baked potato. Also I will get somebody to help clean the mess up." Link promised as he shuffled away.

Marth inwardly sighed. He was a bit angry about the exploding lobster, but he wasn't going to let that ruin his perfect date. He gently opened the baked potato that was also on his plate and flinched. Noticing that there was nothing wrong with it, he took a large bite, only to spit it out and scream a second later. A long earth worm was hidden in his potato, and when he took a bite he had felt it squirm in his mouth.

"This is disgusting! What kind of restaurant would serve worms in their potatoes! I demand to see the manager!" Marth shouted as he stood up.

Link rushed back to them with another lobster on a plate. "Sir, please calm down. Before you demand for the manager, have a free lobster." Link offered as he set the plate down. Marth cautiously put his face near the lobster to see if there was anything wrong with it, and suddenly he felt a sharp painful sting on his nose. Screaming in pain, Marth opened his eyes and found the lobster dangling in front of his face with its claw attached to his nose.

"AAAHHHH!" Marth screamed as he stood up from his seat and tried to rip the lobster off. Finding that he had a strong grip, Marth ran outside and yanked the lobster off as hard as he could. Seeing that it had let go, Marth chucked it as far away from him as possible and ran the opposite way towards the Smash Mansion.

Meanwhile inside the restaurant, Link couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. He laughed and Zelda shot a deadly glare at him. "Just who do you think you are, trying to sabotage my date?!" she questioned as she eyed him suspiciously. "Madame, with all great respect, you have to admit that that was pretty funny." Link responded.

Zelda glared even more at him and finally decided that she had had enough mystery for one night. She dragged him outside by the ear and roughly pushed him against the wall. "Now I've got the slightest suspicion that you aren't who you really said you were, and just to prove it, I'm going to do this!" she exclaimed as she ripped off his wig. Link gasped as his real hair fell out of the wig, and in the moonlight Zelda could clearly see its true color.

"Dirty blonde, I knew it! Link, it's you!" Without another warning, Zelda's hands came up to Link's eyes and tried to take the contacts out. Link's eyes instinctively closed and it took a great deal of force to open them. Zelda was gentle when she took them out, but as soon as the second one came out, she threw them both on the ground and stomped on them with her Zelda turned back to him, Link hesitated when he noticed that she was absolutely fuming.

"Link, how could you? I just wanted a perfect evening with Marth, is that too much to ask? Why did you have to publicly embarrass him and I? Now he's probably never going to be able to show his face in public ever again, and neither will I! You've set us up for total failure! I hope your happy!" she cried as she stormed away from him and back to the mansion.

Link sighed at Zelda's angry tone. Not only was she mad at him, but also embarrassed about all the mess that he had created. Now, Link knew that he had truly made a huge mistake that wasn't going to be easy to fix.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, this chapter is finally over! (Hahahaaa... took me long enough!) Chapter 26 for LOZ:TL is also uploaded in case you want to check it out as well. It is fall break indeed, but at the end, and I have managed to finish these chapters before it ended! Woo! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a well deserved break and play Guitar Hero 2 on my Xbox 360.**


End file.
